Sakura
by Sora Hinase
Summary: Seharusnya kisah itu tetap menjadi kuncup yang tak pernah mekar karena hati ini telah terpaut pada yang lain tapi terkadang ada banyak hal yang membuatmu menghilangkan cintamu demi cinta yang lain.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura

Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

by Sora Hinase

Pairing : NaruSaku

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, ide pasaran, no edit, dsb.

Don't like? Don't read!

Selamat menikmati~

.

.

.

.

.

TING TONG

Aku bangun dari posisi tiduranku di atas sofa, melihat jam dinding yang terpasang di atas TV yang ada di hadapanku, jarum pendek masih di angka 6 sedangkan jarum panjang ada di angka 1. Ini masih pagi!

TING TONG

Apa aku sudah bilang ini masih pagi? Dan ini hari libur, tanggal merah dan aku tak memiliki janji dengan siapapun jadi siapa orang gila yang terus memencet bel rumahku?

TING TONG

"Iya, sebentar!" ujarku sedikit berteriak, aku bangkit dari acara dudukku, mematikan TV sebelum berjalan sambil mengikat rambutku asal, aku bahkan masih menggunakan piyama bergambar beruang kesukaanku.

Ceklek

"Syukurlah, kamu di rumah. Ayo, ikut Paman, Sakura."

"Eh?"

Terkejut? Tentu saja! Bagaimana tidak, aku baru membuka pintu, belum sempat aku memproses siapa yang telah mengganggu waktu bersantaiku tiba-tiba aku sudah ditarik begitu saja.

"Tunggu sebentar rumahku belum di kunci," ujarku sambil mencoba melepaskan tarikan orang itu, tunggu, rambut kuning?

"Maaf Sakura, ini darurat kamu harus ikut dengan-"

"Paman Minato?!" aku berteriak lagi? Dan aku juga memotong ucapan orang yang sedang menggandeng tanganku ini. Aku terkejut saat orang ini berbicara dan menengok ke arahku, walaupun sudah bertahun-tahun tentu saja aku belum bisa melupakannya. Tapi, apa yang darurat?

"Kamu masih ingat dengan Paman, Sayang?" tanya Paman saat Paman membukakan pintu mobil untukku, aku baru sadar jika ada mobil di depan rumahku.

"Kita mau kemana, Paman?" tanyaku saat sudah di dalam mobil, ini hanyalah mobil sedan tapi lebih baik dari pada aku yang bahkan sepedapun tak punya, "dan darimana Paman tahu alamat rumahku?" tanyaku lagi pada Paman Minato yang mulai menghidupkan mesin mobil.

"Maaf, Sayang. Paman tahu kamu pasti bingung tapi saat ini Paman belum bisa bercerita, Paman janji akan menjawab semua pertanyaanmu." Aku bisa melihatnya, raut wajah Paman yang tadi tersenyum lembut kini menjadi raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku memang tak terlalu mengenal Paman Minato tapi satu hal yang aku tahu, Paman Minato adalah orang yang baik.

Sepanjang perjalanan tak ada pembicaraan apapun sampai Paman menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah, Rumah Sakit? Mengetahui aku berada di sebuah Rumah Sakit membuat jantungku berdetak semakin kencang, ada apa ini? Aku terus berjalan mengikuti Paman Minato, ingin sekali rasanya aku bertanya kembali tapi entah mengapa lidahku terasa kelu untuk bertanya. Saat tiba di depan sebuat ruangan tiba-tiba aku merasakan getaran di saku piyamaku, untungnya aku orang yang tak pernah lepas dari telepon genggam bahkan aku selalu membawa telepon genggam saat ke kamar mandi.

"Angkatlah lebih dulu, Paman tunggu di dalam," ujar Paman Minato saat melihatku sedang menatap layar telepon genggamku.

"Halo," ujarku saat mengangkat panggilan masuk dari Ino setelah Paman Minato masuk ke dalam ruangan.

 _"Dimana kamu, Jidat? Aku datang ke rumahmu, pintu tidak dikunci tapi kamu tidak ada di dalamnya."_

Ah~ Ino pasti sedang marah.

"Maaf aku ada urusan mendadak, memangnya ada apa, Ino?"

 _"Ada apa kamu bilang? Kamu pikir aku tidak tahu jika kamu baru bertengkar dengan Gaara? Harus berapa kali aku bilang, hilangkan sedikit saja egomu, jangan selalu melihat dari sudut pandangmu, Sakura. Apa yang kurang dari Gaara?"_

Aku tak menjawab kata-kata Ino dan tanpa dikomando air mataku mulai menetes melewati pipiku.

 _"Pintar, tampan, penyabar dan mapan, lalu apa lagi yang kurang Sakura? Ini sudak ketiga kalinya dalam setahun ini kamu meminta Gaara untuk mengakhiri hubungan kalian dan akhirnya apa? Akhirnya kami justru melihat kalian seperti mayat hidup. Kami ingin kalian bahagia, mengertilah Sakura, Gaara punya cita-cita, Gaara punya keluarga dan semua itu ada di Suna, lagi-"_

Klik

Aku mematikan sambungan telepon begitu saja, saat ini aku tak ingin membahas Gaara.

"Sakura," aku buru-buru menghapus air mataku saat aku mendengar suara seorang wanita yang aku yakini sebagai Bibi Kushina, istri Paman Mikoto, "kamu kenapa, Sayang?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Bi. Bagaimana kabar Bibi?" ujarku saat aku berbalik menghadap Bibi Kushina, untung tadi aku berdiri membelakangi pintu.

"Bibi baik, tapi ada seseorang yang ingin berbicara denganmu," ujar Bibi Kushina tersenyum yang aku yakini dipaksakan.

"Naruto kenapa, Bi?"

Hanya Naruto, anak Bibi Kushina dan Paman Minato yang aku kenal jadi siapa lagi yang ingin berbicara denganku.

"Naruto baik-baik saja. Ayo, masuk," ujar Bibi Kushina sambil menuntunku memasuki ruangan. Ada Paman Minato yang sedang duduk di samping ranjang pasien, sedangkan di atas ranjang pasien aku melihat seorang wanita tertidur, kulitnya putih pucat sedangkan rambutnya berwarna kuning pudar, siapa wanita ini?

"Shion, Sakura sudah datang," aku mendengar Paman Minato membelai kepala seseorang yang dipanggilnya Shion itu sambil berbisik lembut. Aku mengikuti langkah Bibi Kushina berdiri di samping ranjang. Perlahan kelopak mata yang tertutup itu terbuka, aku teringat dengan iris mata sahabatku -Hinata- saat mata itu menatap ke arahku, hanya saja warna ungunya lebih terang dari iris Hinata.

"Kami akan meninggalkan kalian," ujar Paman Minato sebelum bangkit dari duduknya dan mengajak Bibi Kushina untuk keluar. Jujur saja aku bingung apa yang harus aku lakukan, aku bahkan tak mengenal wanita di hadapanku ini.

"Maaf mengganggumu, Kak Sakura," ujarnya dengan suara sangat kecil dan lembut, bahkan seperti tak bertenaga. Dia tersenyum lemah dan mengulurkan tanganny kepadaku, aku menyambut uluran tangannya, menggenggamnya sambil menduduki kursi yang tadi digunakan Paman Minato.

"Banyak hal yang ingin aku obrolkan dengan Kak Sakura sayangnya waktuku tak lama lagi. Maafkan aku, Kak dan tolong jaga malaikat kecilku. Ah, aku lupa belum memperkenalkan diri, namaku Namikaze Shion, adik dan istri Kak Naruto."

Oke, sepertinya ada yang salah dengan pendengaranku. Memang sejak Ino menelpon tadi, yang ada dalam pikiranku adalah Gaara, Gaara dan Gaara. Tapi, jika aku tak salah dengar dia bilang dia adik dan istri Naruto? Apa maksudnya? Dan apa yang dia maksud dengan malaikat?

Tuhan hubunganku dengan Gaara sudah rumit jangan masukan masa lalu yang tak pernah bersemi itu kembali ke dalam hidupku. Aku ingin pulang.

 _TBC_

 _Purwokerto, 29 Desember 2015_

 _Sora Hinase_


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

by Sora Hinase

Pairing : NaruSaku

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort

Warning : OC, OOC, Typo, ide pasaran, no edit, dsb.

Don't like? Don't read!

Selamat menikmati~

.

.

.

.

.

 _"Seperti ada yang berbeda dengan suasana kelas hari ini."_

 _"Yah, sejak Naruto pindah jadi seperti ada yang kurang."_

 _"Pindah?"_

 _._

 _._

Kembali aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku, sekarang sudah pukul 02.00 dini hari tapi aku belum bisa tertidur setiap aku mencoba tidur, aku justru mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang berhubungan dengan Naruto. Hari itu pertawa kalinya aku kembali masuk sekolah setelah 2 minggu aku tidak masuk karena terkena demam berdarah, awalnya aku tak menyadari siapa yang belum masuk yang aku sadari hanya suasana kelas yang biasany ramai saat bel belum berbunyi tiba-tiba menjadi tenang dan saat itulah Hinata, teman sebangkuku memberi tahu jika Naruto telah pindah. Aku terdiam tak tahu harus berbuat apa, salah satu orang yang mau tak mau harus selalu dekat denganku justru pergi tanpa berpamitan padahal 2 hari sebelumnya Naruto datang ke rumahku. Aku ambil amplop di atas nakas melihatnya sebelum aku letakan kembali seperti semula, itu adalah surat yang yang diberikan Shion sebelum aku pergi tapi aku belum berani untuk membukanya, aku takut dan aku tak tahu apa yang menyebabkan ketakutanku.

Ddrr... Ddrrr...

Aku ambil telepon genggamku yang berada di samping bantalku saat aku mendengar getarannya, siapa yang menghubungiku pagi buta begini? Biasanya Gaara yang akan menghubungiku, atau aku yang akan menghubunginya jika aku tak bisa tidur.

 _Gaara_

 _Aku akan menunggumu._

Aku tak dapat menahan senyumanku saat mengetahui Gaara yang mengirimkan pesan. Gaara adalah salah satu orang yang bisa mengubah suasana hatiku dengan cepat.

 _Sakura_

 _Apa yang di tunggu?_

Cuek sedikit tak masalah bukan? Haha.

 _Gaara_

 _Kurma jatuh._

Inilah Gaara saat aku cuek dia akan bersikap lebih cuek lagi dan entah kenapa aku justru tersenyum membaca balasan dari Gaara. Apa yang dikatakan Ino memang benar aku tak boleh egois. Dan mungkin akan lebih baik bila aku pergi dari sini dan kembali ke kampung halamanku atau bagaimana jika aku menyusul Gaara saja?

.

.

.

.

.

"Ino~" panggilku sambil membuka pintu toko bunga yang ada di hadapanku ini.

"Yang sudah berbaikan," ujar Ino tampa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bunga-bunga yang sedang ditatanya.

"Eh? Memang Gaara sudah bercerita?" ujarku sambil berjalan masuk ke ruang khusus karyawan untuk menaruh tasku.

"Aura bunga sakura yang bermekaran sudah cukup memberitahuku," ujar Ino saat sambil cekikikan.

Ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku secara langsung kepada kalian. Namaku, Haruno Sakura, aku adalah anak tunggal dari pasangan Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi, apa kalian berfikir aku seorang 'putri'? Jika kalian berfikir seperti itu maka kalian salah, aku hanyalah seorang gadis sederhana yang hidup dulu hidupnya serba pas-pasan. Ayahku, Haruno Kizashi hanyalah seorang penjaga museum sedangkan Ibuku, Haruno Mebuki berjualan sayuran di pasar di desa asalku, Konoha. Sejak dulu aku selalu berusaha berhemat, jarang sekali aku memakai uang sakuku untuk membeli jajan atau untuk naik kendaraan umum.

 _"Sakura-chan ini ramen cup untukmu."_

Aku tersenyum miris saat sekelebat kata-kata itu masuk ke dalam ingatanku, sejak SD hingga SMP Naruto yang paling sering memberiku sesuatu entah itu permen, roti atau ramen. Dia tahu jika uang sakuku selalu aku gunakan untuk menabung. Berangkat dan pulang sekolah aku juga lebih memilih berjalan kaki dari pada naik kendaraan umum, lagi pula berjalan kaki itu sehat bukan? Sebagai gantinya uang sakunya bisa aku gunakan untuk keperluan lain seperti membeli buku, baju seragam, tas sekolah dan sepatu. Aku selalu menabung uang sakuku dan saat telah terkumpul akan aku gunakan untuk membeli kebutuhan sekolah atau biaya sekolah, hitung-hitung untuk meringankan beban orang tua, mungkin karena penampilanku yang selalu rapi itulah teman-teman jarang mengetahui tentang diriku yang termasuk keluarga kurang mampu.

Setelah keluar dari ruang khusus karyawan untuk menaruh tas aku berjalan mendekati Ino dan mulai ikut merapikan bunga-bunga yang masih berada di dalam keranjang. Ini adalah bunga-bunga segar yang dikirim setiap pagi hari, sebelum meletakannya ke dalam vas untuk dipajang beberapa daun perlu dirapikan, dan di pagi haripun kami sudah mulai merangkai bunga untuk pesanan. Aku mulai mengambil betangkai bunga matahari untuk mulai dirapikan.

 _"Sakura-chan besok aku pesan bunga matahari lagi, ya?"_

Lagi, kalimat dari masa lalu itu memaksa masuk untuk aku kenang. Yah, dulu untuk menambah uang tabunganku, aku memang suka menjual bunga tapi bunga yang aku buat sendiri dari sedotan atau dari kresek warna-warni juga dari kertas krep, awalnya aku hanya ingin menghias rumah kecil kami setelah aku ikut bermain ke rumah teman Ibuku dan melihatnya membuat bunga tapi siapa sangka bunga yang aku pajang di ruang tamu justru ada yang berminat membelinya entah itu teman Ibu atau Ayah, itulah saat kelas 5 SD aku menikmati uang hasil penjualanku sendiri dan setelah itu saat di sekolah ada tugas kerajinan tangan aku juga selalu membuat bunga, hal itu juga membuat guru-guruku ikut memesan bunga buatanku dan Naruto adalah pelanggan setiaku karena sejak itu Naruto selalu memesan bunga matahari yang aku buat seminggu sekali untuk adiknya.

Aku raba baju bagian atas dada dimana tersemat bros bunga sakura yang aku pakai, setiap hari aku dan Ino memang selalu memakai bros bunga yang berbeda-beda tapi kali ini, ini adalah bros yang sudah berumur lebih dari 10 tahun.

 _"Ini untuk Sakura-chan, aku beli dua bros untuk Sakura dan adikku."_

Saat itu kami sedang study tour saat kenaikan kelas 2 SMP, aku memang ikut tapi disaat teman-teman membeli oleh-oleh aku hanya duduk di dalam bus dengan alasan lelah, lalu Naruto datang membawa 2 buah bros yang satu bros bunga sakura dan yang satu bros bunga matahari. Kalau dipikir lagi aku benar-benar teman yang buruk, aku terlalu hanya fokus pada masalah keuangan keluargaku sampai aku tak perduli sekelilingku, padahal aku sudah mengenal Naruto sejak di bangku sekolah dasar tapi yang aku tahu hanya Naruto tinggal bersama Kakek dan Neneknya di Konoha yang rumahnya tak terlalu jauh dari rumahku, setiap weekend orang tua Naruto akan menjemputna dan mereka akan pergi ke Tokyo karena orang tua Naruto dan adiknya tinggal di Tokyo selebihnya aku tak tahu. Padahal Naruto begitu perduli padaku bahkan saat aku bersikap cuek kepadanya karena digosipkan berpacaran dengannya, dia tetap saja bersikap baik dan yang aku sesali adalah beberapa bulan sebelum kepergian Naruto, aku memintanya untuk tak mendekatiku lagi karena aku tak ingin dikira berpacaran dengannya, dan Naruto benar-benar pergi tanpa berpamitan denganku, itu seperti karma saat aku begitu kehilangan Naruto tapi sekarang kenapa disaat aku sudah membangun kehidupanku yang sekarang, dengan keuangan yang lebih baik dan hati yang telah menjadi milik orang kenapa Naruto justru masuk lagi? Membuat mimpi yang telah aku kubur kembali muncul keingatanku.

"Hai, jangan melamun terus kita banyak pesanan untuk hari ini," ujar Ino yang sedang merangkai bunga. Aku mengenal Ino saat aku bekerja di sebuah pabrik elektronik, lulus SMK saat aku berusia 18 tahun aku langsung bekerja di sebuah pabrik yang langsung disalurkan oleh sekolahku, ini memang tujuanku lebih memilih SMK daripada SMA karena aku ingin bisa langsung bekerja, saat itu Ino juga menjadi karyawan baru yang berasal dari kota Suna, kami berteman baik. Tujuanku saat itu hanya aku ingin membelikan rumah untuk orang tuaku, rumah sederhanapun tak apa, dan bersyukurnya dalam jangka 5 tahun aku bekerja mati-matian mengambil lemburan dan juga berhemat sangat, aku bisa mewujudkan keinginanku, sebuah rumah sederhana di kota kecil tempat asalku, Konoha bisa menjadi rumah kami dan karena kedua orang tuaku juga memiliki tabungan sekatang Ibu jadi memiliki toko sembako sendiri di depan rumah. Kehidupan kami membaik dan itu semua tak lepas dari bantuan Ino yang sudah sering kali aku repotkan, dulu aku numpang tinggal di tempat Ino, Ino yang memintaku alasannya dia tak suka tinggal sendirian, dia juga melarangku untuk ikut membayar uang kontrakan rumah. Setelah itu 4 tahun yang lalu Ino bercerita tentang keinginannya untuk memiliki toko bunga sendiri dan 2 tahun yang lalu setelah Ino menikah kami akhirnya membuka toko ini dengan modal bersama dan juga segala bantuan yang diberikan Sai dan Gaara. Sai adalah suami Ino, dia seorang fotografer dan sekarang mereka telah memiliki seorang putra yang bernama Inojin yang sekarang berumur 1 tahun. Aku juga mengenal Gaara dari Ino, mereka teman sejak kecil dan aku sudah berpacaran dengan Gaara selama 3 tahun. Diumurku yang sudah 27 tahun tentu banyak pihak yang telah menanyakanku 'kapan nikah' tapi entah baik aku ataupun Gaara belum berkeinginan ke sana, aku belum siap takut jika aku tak bisa memenuhi kebutuhan anakku kelak, walau kenyataannya Gaara berasal dari orang berada, Ayah Gaara adalah seorang wali kota Suna tapi Gaara ingin lepas dari segala sesuatu yang dimiliki orang tuanya oleh karena itu dia kuliah dan bekerja di Tokyo untuk mengumpulkan uang. Gaara adalah sarjana pendidikan, dia sudah menjadi guru sejak usia 22 tahun, sudah 8 tahun karena tahun ini usia Gaara sudah 30 tahun. Sejak 2 tahun lalu Gaara memang pindah ke Suna menjadi guru di salah satu SMP di sana dan membuka sebuah toko elektronik di sana, sejak itulah kami sering bertengkar, karena banyak hal yang membuatku takut.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemarin kamu dari mana?"

"Bertemu kenalan," aku tak bohong, keluarga Naruto memang bisa disebut kenalanku. Ah, rumah yang sekarang aku tempati dulunya adalah kontrakan yang Ino sewa tapi sejak Ino menikah hanya aku yang tinggal di sana tentu saja sekarang aku yang bayar kontrakan sendiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana Inojin?" tanyaku pada Ino yang baru menyelesaikan sebuah rangkaian bunga.

"Sai tak ada pekerjaan hari ini jadi dia bersama Inojin seharian ini," jawab Ino sambil membawa rangkaian bunga yang telah dibuatnya ke meja kasir," ngomong-ngomong mana Konohamaru? Ini sudah siang bunga-bunga ini harus segera di antar," lanjutnya sambil menatap keluar pintu. Konohamaru adalah pekerja part time di toko kami karena dia masih menjadi mahasiswa. Selain Konohamaru kami juga memiliki satu lagi pekerja part time yaitu Moegi hanya saja hari ini dia sedang ijin tak masuk karena ada ujian.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku baru akan membaringkan tubuhku saat aku teringat akan surat yang diberikan oleh Shion, ku tegakkan posisi dudukku di tepi ranjang dan mengambil surat di atas nakas.

 _Dear Kak Sakura,_

 _Sakura baik, Sakura cantik, Sakura pintar, Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura. Kakak tahu? Kak Naruto tak pernah berhenti bercerita tentang Kakak, bahkan aku sempat berfikir jika Kak Naruto tak memiliki teman lain selain Kak Sakura, membuat aku penasaran dan juga iri. Aku tahu aku begitu egois dan jahat, benar-benar orang tak tahu terima kasih. Aku sudah merepotkan Ayah dan Ibu juga Kak Naruto, mereka begitu baik terhadapku tapi aku justru mementingkan diriku sendiri. Aku ingin memonopoli Kak Naruto, aku memaksanya untuk menetap di Tokyo dan bahkan saat aku sadar cahaya di mata indahnya itu telah hilang, aku masih tetap mengekangnya dan semakin bersikap egois. Umurku tak lama lagi bahkan bertahan sampai saat ini adalah keajaiban, keberadaan Kak Naruto adalah alasanku untuk bertahan melawan penyakitku ini tapi sekarang aku sadar tak seharusnya aku bertahan tapi menyiksa orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupku. Hanya saja aku tak ingin pergi begitu saja, aku tak ingin Kak Naruto melupakanku._

 _Maafkan semua keegoisanku tapi aku mohon kembalikan senyum Kak Naruto dan rawatlah malaikat kecilku._

Aku terdiam setelah membaca surat Shion, apa maksudnya ini? Siapa malaikat kecil yang Shion maksud? Dan apa maksudnya dia menyuruhku untuk merawatnya? Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto? Apa maksud Shion memberiku surat ini, apa dia tak berfikir jika mungkin saja aku sudah memiliki pasangan dan suratnya ini akan membuat masalah.

TBC

Terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca, review, fav dan follow fic ini.

Balas review :

Ae Hatake, Riela nacan, Narusaku27, ara dipa, Guest : ini udah lanjut, terima kasih :)

wahyu khalil3, SR not AUTHOR : akan terjawab seiring berjalannya cerita, ini sudah lanjut dan terima kasih :)

Bersedia kasih Sora review? :)

Purwokerto, 18 Januari 2016

Salam hangat,

Sora H.


End file.
